Sate Pestage
Sate Pestage (/seɪt pɛs'tadʒ/, sometimes /sateɪ pɛs'taʒ/) was a human male longtime advisor and right-hand man to his cousin Cosimo Palpatine II. Serving Palpatine from his days as the heir to the Imperial throne to his ascension to Emperor, Pestage rose alongside him, becoming an advisor to Palpatine, and then Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire. As Grand Vizier, Pestage controlled the day-to-day operations of the Empire by the time of the Battle of Hoth and also did much of Palpatine's covert work, from espionage to murder. He also served as Palpatine's assistant, managing his schedule, screening his calls, and overseeing his personal affairs. After Palpatine's death at the Battle of Endor, and as the highest surviving member of the Imperial Court, Pestage took control of Imperial Center and the Empire as the Interim-Emperor. However, the other Imperial Advisors turned on him, as did members of the military and Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard. To save his life, Pestage made a deal with the New Republic to turn over Imperial Center in exchange for immunity and planetary holdings. Isard closed on him, though, and Pestage was executed by Admiral Delak Krennel. However, the vizier was also said to have gone to Byss and died there; it was believed that one of these two Pestages was a clone. Biography Early life Pestage was born in the city of Daplona on Ciutric IV, and later moved to Imperial Center, a planet he came to call home and whose "every nook and cranny" he claimed to know. Grand Vizier of the Empire As Grand Vizier, Pestage's duties, as well as running the government, included readying and managing Palpatine's schedule, directing his household, custodian of the Imperial Seal, and controlling overall access to the Emperor. Pestage was no less than Palpatine's personal assistant, constantly moving about on his master's wishes, finding an obscure file or carrying out some other errand. He was also Steward of the Imperial Personal Archives, a position that granted him access to Palpatine's secret communications and recordings. He also, when needed, would double for his cousin in high-risk situations, often as bait for a trap. In reward for his loyalty, Palpatine granted Pestage stewardship of the Ciutric Hegemony, a group of wealthy worlds in the Outer Rim, which made the Grand Vizier extraordinarily rich. A "Victory"-class Star Destroyer was also re-christened Pestage sometime during the Galactic Civil War, maybe in honor of the Grand Vizier.Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim A few weeks after the Battle of Yavin, Captain Vocis Kenit of the Far Orbit was overthrown by his crew, and his ship was turned into a Rebel privateering vessel. Palpatine assigned Pestage to investigate the mutiny. When Kenit returned to the Empire, he was placed before Pestage in a holopod, where the Grand Vizier told him that he had been tried, found guilty, and sentenced to death. However, Pestage made him a deal; his sentence would be suspended if he were to capture and destroy the Far Orbit.The Far Orbit Project Around this time, Coh Veshiv, one of Pestage's fellow advisors, began making himself a nuisance to Palpatine by accidentally digging up top-secret files on covert military projects. Palpatine ordered Pestage to send him away, and the Grand Vizier dispatched Veshiv on a "fact-finding mission". As a final insult, Pestage arranged for a CR90 corvette to be his transportation, a craft suited more for a senator than an advisor. Veshiv was eventually captured by the Far Orbit, and Kenit was left to report back to the Grand Vizier. Pestage again threatened Kenit with his fate should he fail in his mission. Palpatine soon took a personal interest in Kenit's situation. When the Star Galleon Emperor's Will was captured by the Far Orbit, Palpatine punished Pestage for being unable to find it, then turned his attention onto Kenit. The next time Kenit attempted to contact Pestage, he was put through to Palpatine, who promptly executed him. A few months later, Pestage requested an addendum to an Imperial Security Bureau report on underworld activities. Pestage needed more information on the mercenary group Aurodium Sword, as well as profiles and interrogation records on specific elements of the underworld. Commander Maximillian Seerdon of the ISB sent Pestage the report, unedited at his request. Pestage conferred with Palpatine, in poor health at the time , and in his response to Seerdon offered the commander a retreat in the Deep Core, presumably on the luxury world of Byss. One year after the Battle of Yavin, Pestage informed the Imperial Department of Military Research that, with the failure of the dark trooper project, Palpatine was cutting all funding to the development. Pestage took the chance to gloat, reminding the department that he had told them it would never work.The New Essential Guide to Droids Around 3 ABY, Pestage found an ally in Lady Brigta Hejaran, a noblewoman of the Tapani sector. As was Tapani custom, Hejaran spent time on Imperial Center representing her family, and Pestage directed the Emperor's Dark Side Adepts to train her in the ways of an assassin. Hejaran became a servant of Pestage, acting under his direct control—a relation much like those the Emperor's Hands had with Palpatine. She returned to her home sector, her family unaware of her new training or allegiance.Tapani Sector Instant Adventures Nor was this the only noblewoman Pestage had dealings with; at one point he gifted a sapphire brooch to Rivoche Tarkin, niece of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, with a holo of her family's crest embedded within.Cracken's Rebel Operatives As Palpatine withdrew from matters of state more and more, focusing on the growing Rebellion and the discovery of Luke Skywalker, Pestage began to fill more of the roles that the Emperor left aside. During the New Year Fete Week of 3 ABY, Pestage and his fellow Advisors Alec Pradeux, Kren Blista-Vanee, and Bregius Golthan presided over the festivities in Palpatine's absence. By the time of the Battle of Hoth, Pestage was running many of the Empire's day to day task—though he still worked closely with Palpatine. Ars Dangor had performed this role around the time of the Battle of Yavin, and it is unknown whether Pestage worked alongside him or had replaced him in this position.Death Star Technical Companion All major decisions made by ministers or advisors had to be passed by Pestage or one of Palpatine's other trusted servants. Except when doubling as the Emperor, Pestage made few public appearances, but he did handle all transmissions to the Emperor. The Grand Vizier often made those who wished to speak to the Emperor wait, sometimes indefinitely. When Palpatine was busy, it was left to Pestage to communicate the Emperor's wishes. Many Imperials came to hate Pestage during these conversations. When Darth Vader contacted Palpatine after the Battle of Hoth at the Emperor's request, he was first put in contact with Pestage, who made Vader wait on the Emperor's convenience, as Palpatine was in a foul mood at the time.Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Official Collectors Edition Though wholly loyal to his master, Pestage was not fully confident that Palpatine would always rule, nor was he certain of his own ability to avoid the purges of high-ranking officials that sometimes happened in the Empire.Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine Thus, Pestage secretly readied a safehouse to use if Palpatine were to fall from power and the Grand Vizier needed a fall-back. To this end he commissioned the ''Strike''-class cruiser Eidolon, purportedly a new class of warship, from Kuat Drive Yards. In truth, the Eidolon was hardly spaceworthy, as its funding had been siphoned away to Pestage's side project. The Eidolon itself vanished after it leapt to hyperspace on its maiden voyage from the Seswenna sector. Pestage embezzled the credits supposedly spent on the Eidolon, putting them instead into the purchase of weaponry, currency, and artwork, all of which he secured in his retreat—known as Eidolon Base—on Tatooine. When Captain Marl Semtin, who had been investigating the Eidolon, learned of this project, Pestage offered him a share in its stored wealth. In return, Pestage asked Marl to check on his procurement agent Lirin Banolt, who Pestage believed was stealing from him. Banolt, wanting his own share of wealth, then blackmailed Pestage and threatened to expose the existence of the base. The Vizier in turn had him executed. Personality and traits Though Sate Pestage was ambitious, he rose to power by Cosimo Palpatine II's side through quiet wisdom rather than an open desire to rule. He was, however, ruthless and hungry for power, and when Palpatine fell Pestage seized his chance straight away. Once in power, however, Pestage showed that he was neither charismatic nor cunning, and was in fact a better follower than he was a leader. Even as Emperor, Pestage wished Palpatine would return to lead the Empire. His enemies called him "spineless", and the perception among Imperial forces was that he was easily toyed with. Despite this ambition, Pestage was one of Palpatine's closest and most loyal servants, and was said to be one of the few people who truly knew him. He was utterly loyal and dedicated to him, going so far as to double for him, and Palpatine thought him to be the most trusted of his advisors, and a good friend. Indeed, Pestage's defection to the New Republic did not mean he shared their ideals. He still believed in the principles of the Empire, believing those like Fel who had gone over to be "warped", and thought that in time the New Republic would become the next Empire. Pestage also did not like non-Humans, believing them to be only animals, and their corpses to be "animal waste". He was saddened that the Humans of the New Republic associated with them, and believed that the tolerance they claimed was propaganda. When Pestage was forced to deal with troublesome members of the Emperor's court, his preferred method was to make them simply disappear. Pestage was accomplished in the use of computers and the circumvention of security devices. He had a great knowledge of many subjects, from history to bureaucracy to etiquette. Pestage also held some hatred and disgust for the Wookiee holiday Life Day, especially due to the Rebel Alliance being involved. He once had a publicist relay to Hol't Deb Orah of Corellia Times "that he'll give those celebrating the holiday his official "Bah, humbug!", even though he refuses to acknowledge the efforts made by the Rebels". Pestage was said to have a "hatchet face," a "scarecrow body," a "cruel mouth," and pointed features. He had brown hair, which later became thinning and grey. In the days before becoming Grand Vizier Pestage often dressed in black; as vizier he wore a jeweled cassock, and during his time as Emperor he was clad in a purple robe and cowl. He carried with him a personal force field for protection. He was also fairly adept with firearms. Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Ciutric IV Category:Coruscanti Category:Imperial Inner Circle members Category:Galactic Emperors Category:Ciutric Hegemony Category:Pestage Family